In the Garden
by AuroraRose14
Summary: Renji and Ichigo find themselves in Byakuya's garden...


**Title: **In the Garden  
**Prompt:** Cool breeze, Bamboo  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Bleach owns me.

**Summary:** Ichigo and Renji spend some time in Byakuya's garden…

~*~

Drip, drip.

Ichigo sat on the cold stone steps that overlooked Kuchiki Byakuya's traditional Japanese garden. He found it amusing that the garden's meticulously manicured plants and perfectly sculpted stone beds reflected their owner's own rigidly kept nature. It was peaceful out here; the only sounds on the night air were the rustling of fallen leaves on the ground and the steady dripping of the bamboo fountain.

"Oi, Ichigo."

Well it was quiet. Ichigo smirked as he looked up at Renji. He watched his former rival pad across the stone and sit next to him.

"Nice outfit," Ichigo teased. Renji looked down at the light cotton robe adorned with pink flowers.

"What? It looks good on me." Renji cocked his head to the side and frowned as he studied the garment. "This one's a little small but it wasn't like I was going to go ask Kuchiki-taichou for another option."

Ichigo gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I can't see Byakuya opening up his closet to you."

That earned a grin from Renji and he felt himself smiling back in response. Ichigo wasn't sure when exactly it had happened but the man sitting next to him was no longer his adversary but someone whom he now counted among his friends.

Drip, drip.

They lapsed into silence and Ichigo turned his attention back to the bamboo fountain. It had been filling up with water for a while now and he found himself waiting, anticipating when it was going to fall over and hit the rock below.

"So, did the messenger mention what Kuchiki-taichiou wanted to see us about?" Renji leaned closer.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as tension began threading through him. "Nope, just that after dinner we were supposed to meet him in the garden." He looked around for any sign of Byakuya's presence.

"Well, I hope he gets here soon 'cause it's fucking freezing out here." Renji shivered in the cool autumn breeze swirling around the garden.

Ichigo looked down at his own lightweight robe and sighed in agreement.

"Ya know...we should head over to Ikkaku's place after this meeting and get some sake. That'll warm us up." Renji licked his lips and grinned.

Ichigo wasn't sure if that was a good idea; the last time he and Ikkaku met they were in a death match.

Renji laughed. "If he gets drunk enough, he might even do his lucky dance."

Drip, drip.

Ichigo wasn't good at sitting still – a trait he picked up from his over-zealous father. His hand wandered up to his shoulder and he traced the jagged scar left from Zabimaru's bite. Ichigo couldn't believe that he was sitting here in total silence with Renji and neither one of them was trying to draw the other's blood. Their relationship had indeed changed over the course of the last few weeks but what it had changed to was still a mystery to Ichigo. His heart thudded loudly and he wondered if Renji could hear it in the silence that surrounded them.

Drip, drip.

Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the flurried movement Renji's restless fingers. They were everywhere, tapping on the stone, scratching his skin, before finally coming to rest tangled in his fiery red hair. He found himself entranced by the quick way they danced from one location to the next.

Drip, drip.

Ichigo didn't understand why he felt like he was suffocating in Renji's presence.

Drip, drip.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted an outlet for the tension, an argument or a quick grapple with each other; something to break the stifling air between them.

CLACK!

He tore his eyes from Renji and saw the bamboo fountain finally on its side, water pouring out of it.

Renji chuckled. "You look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"Huh?" Ichigo took in a deep breath and refocused on the man beside him. The bastard was laughing at him. A quick shove to the shoulder fixed that.

Renji retaliated by coming close up to his face until Ichigo could smell the pastry the Renji must have had for dessert. "You wanna go?"

Ichigo grinned at finally being given the chance to let out his pent up aggression and confusion. "Let's go!"

They were right about to lay their hands on each other when they were interrupted.

"Kuchiki-sama will see you now."

They glared at the small servant as she scurried back into the mansion. Renji moved first and made his way up to the shoji door.

"Are you coming?"

Ichigo took a moment to recognize the feeling of loss at having missed his chance to spend more time alone with Renji. He was surprised by it, and more than a little confused, but he put it out of his mind and shoved in down in his gut where things like that belonged. "Yeah, I'll be right in."

He glanced at the bamboo one more time as it steadily filled with water once more.

Drip, drip.


End file.
